1. Field
The present application relates to a magnetic article, in particular an article with permanent magnetic properties, and to a method for producing a magnetic article.
2. Description of Related Art
Permanent magnets can be produced from alloys based on the Al—Ni—Co and Fe—Cr—Co systems for example. These magnets have so called half-hard magnetic properties and comprise a non-magnetic matrix with finely dispersed strongly ferromagnetic inclusions.
These alloys typically comprise at least 10% Co. In recent years, the cost of cobalt has risen significantly leading to an undesirable increase in the cost of magnets fabricated from these alloys.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide alternative magnetic materials which, preferably, have reduced raw materials costs and which can be reliably worked to provide permanent magnets having a variety of forms suitable for a wide variety of applications.